


A Victor's Alliance

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets and one shots concerning the relationship between Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The 100 Prompts Challenge for the Hunger Games Fanfiction Challenges. The first prompt is Loyalty. This is going to be an AU chapter. As though the events of Hunger Games series never took place and Katniss was the sole victor.

Katniss watched the screen hanging off the wall of the small room that all the Victors were in. She couldn't believe that this was her first year training another person to go into the Hunger Games.

A noise from the other side of the room alerted her to that the one person she wanted to see most had just arrived. Haymitch.

"Hey Haymitch," she called motioning the man over to her.

By the way he was walking Katniss knew the man was already drunk. But he stumbled towards her anyway. When he reached her Haymitch plopped down in the chair next to her. She began to think.

She thought of all the questions that had run through her mind during her Games. How could Haymitch do this year in and year out? Had he felt the same way she felt now? Did this watch innocent kids kill each other get easier? Did she want it to get easier?

"Your thinking?" said Haymitch. A statement more than a question.

"Yeah," said Katniss turning to Haymitch. "Can I ask you something Haymitch? With you answering honestly."

Haymitch nodded. "Fire away," he said.

"How can you do this Haymitch?" she asked.

Haymitch stared at her in shock. "Do what?"

"How do you watch innocent kids go into the arena every year and kill each other for peoples entertainment?"

"It's not easy," he told her. "It takes commitment. It takes loyalty to the people and district you live in. Where is all of this coming from anyway?"

Katniss sighed heavily. "This is all just weighing heavily on me," she told him.

"Don't sweat it kid. I would like to say it gets easier but that would be a lie. Why do you think I'm drunk most of the times? But if I know people which I do. You can handle this kid. It'll take awhile. But you can handle this."

Haymitch fell silent and turned back to the interviews with Ceasar. Katniss did as well. She knew it would take a while but as long as she had Haymitch she knew she could handle this. She would be loyal for him.


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone two updates in one day. Pretty good for me. So the chapter is based on the prompt Anger.

Katniss was fuming. When would her tributes get it through their thick skulls they needed to start training. Going to different stations. Learning how to save their lives.

Her first pair of tributes didn't even make past the bloodbath stage of the Games. She hadn't expected that they would make it past then.

"Haven't we told them time and time again Haymitch?" she asked. "Don't go towards the Cornucopia."

"They never get it," Haymitch slurred. "You didn't but then again you ended up surviving. Peeta almost ended up surviving to."

Katniss sighed. Did he have to remind her of Peeta? How the two of them had both almost survived the Games.

"Hopefully your tributes don't end up putting you through the hell that my last two ended up putting me through," Haymitch said.

That was the wrong thing to say to her. All she saw after that was red. Her anger surged forward. She picked up the cup nearest her and hurled it through the nearest window. The capitol citizens near them gasped in shock and back away from them.

Haymitch put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her temper back down. But between what he had just said and their stupid tributes messing up all she was seeing was red.

"You can't let things like what I just said get to you," said Haymitch. "If you do that gives them the ability to control you Katniss. You give them the ability to control you and you end up like Finnick Odair."

Katniss had heard about what Finnick and other like him were suffering through. She wondered when they would figure out that she would never let something like that happen to her.

Just thinking about Finnick and the others made her anger rise more. But then again Haymitch was right.

"Want to share that bottle your working on their hot stuff?" she asked pulling the bottle from the hand of her shocked co-mentor.

"I guess so," said Haymitch as he watched her take a gulp of the whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think.


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Three of A Victor's Alliance. It's going to be still along the lines of an AU. Sorry Peeta you have to stay dead for a while. No offense to those that ship Everlark. I am Katmitch girl.

It happened quickly. She couldn't pinpoint when the annoyance at Haymitch disappeared and became love. But it did.

It just dawned on her one day out of the blue. It was just after the fourth Quarter Quell and she was thinking about Peeta and all the other tributes that she had to kill in her Games. Gale had stopped talking to her after the Games. He said that she wasn't the same. And he was right.

A noise at her front porch startled her out of her thinking. She looked up to see a drunk Haymitch stumbling up the steps. Katniss couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Haymitch always came to see her after got drunk. She didn't understand why.

"Haymitch," she sighed, "you know Prim could come out here and see you like this. What would that be telling her?"

"That her sister has horrible taste in men," said Haymitch grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately.

And to Katniss' surprise she didn't push him away. Because Haymitch was the lightning to her thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than the other two. But it gets to the point quicker. But please feel free to let me know what you think.


	4. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates again. I'm on a roll. Yay! I think this going to take place after the events of Lightning. Please let me know what you think.

Haymitch couldn't wrap his mind around what he had just done. He had not only gone to Katniss' house drunk. But he had kissed her too.

"What were you thinking you idiot?" he chided himself as he looked in the mirror. "What girl in her right mind would want a washed up old drunk like you?"

"I would," said Katniss quietly stepping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I would Haymitch."

He looked at her image in the mirror and knew that many people would probably question her choice. But the look of determination on her face just proved how much more he meant to her than their opinion did.

Then again this whole having a girlfriend thing was a new thing to him. And Haymitch smiled as thought I sure as hell could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another short chapter. But like the last one. It gets straight to point. Let me know if you think Haymitch is to far OOC. I think he's a little bit out but I'm not sure.


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh another new chapter. Yeah. Yeah. Three in one day beat my record that I set for myself yesterday. Yay! Again this is going to contain Katmitch.

Katniss couldn't go a day without thinking of the other tributes. Rue. Poor young Rue. Who could have lived a longer life had she not been reaped for the Games. Thresh. Peeta. Even Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer's face came to her mind. Each one bringing with it a fresh stab of pain. A pain she knew would never go away.

She looked over to Haymitch's side of the bed and watched him sleep. How could sleep so peacefully? After all he had to deal with twice the amount of tributes haunting. Not including those that he had mentored.

"What are you thinking about?" came the slurred voice by her side.

"I'm just thinking about the other tributes from my Games," she answered. "Does it get easier Haymitch? Do they ever stop haunting you?"

Haymitch looked over at her pulling her closer to him. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms placing a few gentle kisses to the top of her head.

"I would like to say it does," said Haymitch. "But the pain never goes away fully. You just learn to deal with it better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is another chapter down and 95 more to go. I hope you all are enjoy this as I go along. Please let know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of the story. My very first AU. Please let me know what you think. I may include more of them if people like them. Oh and Katniss may seem a little out of character.


End file.
